Big Fluffy Cat?
by Eden Alice Poe
Summary: We all recall that song Cyborg sang whilst on his way to help Titans East set up their base in Steel City. But how had that song come to be in the first place, and are there more? And why was he singing about a big fluffy cat, for pete's sake! - Character songs based on the Titans Theme (Titan Teams nearing completion. Time to vote for Honorary Titans!)
1. Cyborg

The Japanese pop duo, Puffy Ami Yumi, had finally finished recording a marketable song for the new legendary team, the Teen Titans. They even went so far as to make their own version- in japanese, mind you- that didn't have as much to do with the team itself, but was still loads of fun recording.

Now, after hearing the songs, the team wanted individual theme songs. Of course, Ami and Yumi had no idea where to even begin, it was a hassle coming up with the japanese song, now they wanted at least five more?

But that faithful summer, they sat long and hard, coming up with several different versions of songs for each Titan. They were even invited to Titans Tower for a time, so they could get to know the teenage superheroes. They learned the Titans personalities, their powers, nearly everything they could about the superhero team.

When they finally had finished, the Titans were the first to receive a copy of the recording, done to the exact tune of the first theme song, so it was at least familiar in beat.

Hey kids! Here's the first one they had come up with, for Cyborg, so you can sing along too!:

When there's trouble you know what to do

Call Cyborg!

He can shoot a rocket from his shoe

Cause he's Cyborg!

He's built the T-car and Ship

His brain's just chock-full of chips

Everyone knows how much butt he kicks

Go Cyborg, WHOO!

With his sonic canon he'll defend

Go Cyborg

Making sure the villains make amends

Yeah Cyborg

He works with an awesome team

He's really far from being mean

He's probably the oldest of the teens

Go Cyborg, Yeah!

1, 2, 3, 4, Go! Boo-yah!

...

Cyborg was fairly satisfied with this new song, but he never really listened to it after the first time. And he only ever recalled the first couple lines. He'll swear up and down, all day long, that there was something about a cat said in the lyrics. However, we clearly see that nothing was said of a cat. The same couldn't be held accountable for his teammates theme songs.

The success of the core group's theme songs, made Titans East also desire theme songs for each of their individuals- the exception being Más y Menos- and after the Titans had expanded beyond even those groups, to include dozens of honorary Titans, well, I'm sure you get the picture. That following year, Puffy Ami Yumi was very busy, getting to know more Titans, recording more songs, it was an undertaking the music industry had never seen before. But it had been done.

Along with the success of the Titans character songs, came many many parodies, and of course, those wonderful people living in cyberspace who wanted to give the villains a little chance to shine. And by people, I mean mostly Control Freak. The fanboy became so preoccupied with the Puffy character songs- along with his obsession with Clash of the Planets and discovering ways to destroy the Teen Titans- that he couldn't help but try to make some for himself, and his fellow villains. After writing, and making very bad recordings, he spread the new songs along cyberspace. "Like a plague," he explained to one inmate.

But we're getting fairly ahead of ourselves. After all, I think we all want to know the real reactions each Titan had to their own personal song, hmm? Let's see what Cyborg thought as he gave his song a first, and last, listen.

...

The team had just been sent the first CD the day before. Cyborg had gotten up, like usual, and was planning some training in the gym before breakfast- which meant the dreaded Tofu vs. Meat Debate that had become part of the routine for the Tower.

He grabbed his copy, taking special care to put it in the boom box Beast Boy had left in the gym.

Starting his work out had been okay, the usual bench presses with ten times the amount of weight a normal person could withstand, no big deal, he hardly broke a sweat.

The song was very up beat, just like the first two. Cyborg was half listening as he decided to push himself just a little further, adding more weights to his exercises, adding more reps to each cycle.

'Huh they really did their research,' he thought as he heard Puffy describing his contributions to the team for the third time around.

Once his morning workout was complete, Cyborg shut off the boom box, took out the CD and made his way up to Ops to begin the day. 'Okay song. Pretty awesome, I'll have to keep the CD in the T-car for that trip to Steel City, soon...'

And that, dear children, was how Equestria was made-

... Wait, no, wrong story... Wrong fandom too, dang it!

That, dear children, was why Cyborg was singing of big fluffy cats on his way to help the newly formed Titans East in Steel City.

...

Author's Note: Okay, so that's really it. **Which character do you guys want next?** Any specific villains? Silkie too, maybe? The choice, I'm leaving to you readers. I'll update this every month, the 1st of course, so we'll get to quite a few characters by the end of the year. The core Titan group first, then we'll branch out from there. Again, you readers get to decide who's next. SO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT! It's all up to you!

Eden Alice Poe does not own the Teen Titans, or J-pop duo, Puffy AmiYumi. Nor the wonderful world of Equestria, from My Little Pony. This has been a disclaimer from the author, please read and review. We'll be looking forward to hearing from you readers!


	2. Robin

Robin was... more than generous when he heard his song. He had been more hesitant than Raven when it came to letting Puffy in on his life, for fear that a villain (i.e. Slade) could end up using the details against him. So instead, he gave Ami and Yumi a lot of vague information about himself, no more than what the paparazzi had already tried to rip out of him. He didn't blame them for what was to come, oh goodness gracious no. He blamed himself for not thinking ahead like Bruce taught him.

...

Hey kids! You can sing along to this one too! Here's Robin's song!:

When there's trouble don't hesitate to call

The Boy Wonder!

Who's the Titan that can fight 'em all?

It's Robin!

He's trained before with the Bat

He's never worn a stupid hat

Does he always fight with that bo-staff?

Yeah Robin, Go!

With his mask, he remains a mystery

Boy Wonder!

He kinda looks like a Christmas tree

That's Robin!

He's the leader of the team

He goes to the gym to blow off steam

He's planning on changing into Nightwing..

Cause he's Robin! Go!

1, 2, 3, 4, Go, Boy Wonder!

...

When Robin first heard his own song, it was in front of his teammates. Starfire had been curious, as had Beast Boy, and they somehow managed to wear him down during breakfast, even after he looked to Raven and Cyborg for help.

Cyborg simply ignored him and took advantage of BB's distracted state to fix everyone eggs with bacon and ham, along with some breakfast fruit, so the changeling couldn't complain about there not being anything for him.

Raven pretended to be engrossed in her book, really only half listening to the others. It seemed she was nearly as curious as the others about what Puffy had put together for their leader, she was just doing a better job at hiding it.

After a good solid five minutes of begging and pleading, Robin got his copy of the CD from his room, found the boom box Cyborg had used earlier that morning in the gym, and played the song for all to hear in Ops.

His teammates will never let him live this one down, I can assure you.

"Du-du-dude! That was just- pfff, oh man!" BB giggled some more as the song started to repeat. "What _was_ that?"

"I have to admit," Raven said suddenly, "Ami and Yumi's powers of observation are nearly on par with yours, Boy Blunder. I'd say they could even give Holmes a run for his money."

This made BB laugh even harder, even Cy had to let out a hearty laugh of his own. "He really does look like Christmas everywhere he goes, doesn't he?" the metallic teen asked with another laugh.

"Yeah yeah, it's just a dumb song. Any of you listen to yours yet?" Robin asked, trying to get everyone's focus away from himself.

"I have heard my song that the Ami and Yumi have given to me! It was quite wondrous!" Star beamed.

"Gave mine a listen last night, definitely not going to be something I'm listening to again," Raven said mysteriously.

"I played mine this morning, during a workout. It was cool, I guess," Cyborg shrugged.

"Speaking of workouts, I think we'll have to double up on ours. With Slade gone, and Brother Blood off in Steel, there's no telling what other villain might be coming in to try and take their place."

This earned a collective groan from the Titans.

"Dude, you're just sore because we got to listen to your lame song!"

"Think we should triple the workouts?" Robin asked sardonically as he took a bite of his ham.

Raven immediately gave Beast Boy a death glare to stop him from making training any worse.

"Er, uh, you guys want to listen to my song with me? I bet it could be worse than Rob's..." Beast Boy suggested, hoping it would placate Robin's mood, and stop Raven from killing him.

It seemed fate was in BB's favor, however. As soon as he asked, the alarm blared, alerting the team to yet another bank robbery.

Robin didn't bother to check the computer for who the villain could be, opting instead for the familiar, "Titans, Go!" and rushing out of Ops, checking his T-com for the alert. Beast Boy sighed in relief as he morphed into a falcon and flew after him, along with his teammates.

Of course, after hearing Robin's song, he couldn't help but wonder what Ami and Yumi had come up with for everyone else. It would have to wait until after these crooks were taken care of, but BB's curiosity was not something that could be forgotten for long.

...

Author's Note: First off, big thanks to those who reviewed and told me who they wanted; Rocketeer101, SaphireDragon15, & TheGirlThatYouThoughtWasQuie t. Thanks so much, hope you'll be around to help decide who's next. To those who have read, but haven't reviewed: **Tell me who you want!** This is a reader influenced fic, YOU help decide the course of action this fic could take!

Just like I promised, the first of February. Next deadline is March. So who's next, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy? Want any more specific villains after them? Honorary Titans? Random civilians, even? C'mon, I know that there's gotta be more love for Goth Boy out there! XD

Any questions/comments? Leave a review! Tell me what you guys like/dislike so far! I'd love to hear back from you people! If you're just not gelling with it, tell me what I can do to improve! Thanks, have a nice day, hope to hear from all you readers soon!


	3. Beast Boy

Beast Boy never asked for much out of life. He was a pretty laid-back guy, considering all he'd been through, all he'd seen. He was known as the funny guy around the Titans, and he liked to keep it that way. So when Ami and Yumi came to the Tower, of course he started right in with the jokes and pranks! They learned to tolerate it, just as the Titans had. But they didn't seem to want to get back at the changeling by messing up his song. No, it actually turned out pretty okay.

...

Ask, and you shall receive! Here's BB's song!:

When there's trouble who will give a shout?

Beast Boy!

Who's always been there to help us out?

Beast Boy!

He's a tofu lovin' guy

He kinda has a thing for pie

He tries not to tell too many lies

Yeah, BB, GO!

Whenever you see a flash of green

It's Beast Boy!

He's known as an animal lovin' teen

That's Beast Boy!

He's been known for saying 'dude'

He tries not to be very rude

His sense of humor is never ever crude

Cause he's BB! Go!

1, 2, 3, 4, Go Dude!

...

The Titans all sat around the couch, just staring at BB as he waited anxiously for some sort of response.

Robin was still pretty sweaty from the fight they had just cleaned up. Cyborg had been making a few repairs to himself while they were all listening to the song, but he stopped after awhile to give it his undivided attention. Starfire was sitting with.. some sort of Tamaranean dish (does it really matter what it was? BB swears he saw the thing _move_ a little). Raven had picked up her book from earlier and continued reading, her eyes scanning the pages, never once pausing on a single word.

Beast Boy started sweating some more. 'This is where they laugh. I mean, that's okay, but usually they're supposed to laugh_ with_ me, not _at_ me," BB thought.

"Well," Robin began, "It's, er, creative? Ah, who cares! These songs don't say anything about who we really are. It's just the stuff that Puffy picked up on. Why would anyone want to listen to a theme song anyways?" Robin was obviously bitter over the fact that nothing really stupid about BB was pointed out in the song.

"They're called fanboys," Raven said, "Or, if you've been paying attention every time we've gone out in uniform, fangirls. They're the ones who pay for our home, our food, make sure that we'll be able to keep fighting crime. They'll buy anything Teen Titan-related and think that they're one step closer to meeting their heroes. Which, just like anything, is a pointless endeavor. With how many fans we've gotten, there is no possible way to ever meet every one of them. These songs are probably as close as they're going to get to meeting most of us. So let them have that moment, Boy Blunder."

The others still couldn't tell if Raven had been pissed at Robin the whole time she made her little speech, but it was pretty clear when she stood up.

"I'm going to meditate, care to join Star?"

'Yep, definitely pissed,' Cyborg thought as he watched the girls leave without another word.

"Dude, all that fuss from the guy who's trained under - Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na- BATMAN!" BB laughed out. Cyborg, coincidentally, did a spit take and joined him in his laughter.

"Okay, that's not funny," Robin said.

"Would you rather us sing," Cyborg gave BB a meaningful look as he paused dramatically, "_Jingle Bells_?"

Robin paled, trying for a death glare, but Cy still saw his pause. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Watch me."

"Oooooooooooooohh, Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an- Ow!" both Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped singing as a birdarang was thrown at them.

"The Batmobile's never lost a wheel, and the Joker's always getting away," Robin said darkly.

"Um, what about Jason Todd? Didn't he take the wheels off the Batmobile?" BB asked.

"And don't you have some wack-job theory that Red X is supposed to be Jason?" Cyborg teased.

"Hey! It makes the most sense out of what I've been thinking so far!" BB defended.

"Since when have you ever made sense?" Raven countered.

"Hey, when'd you get back?" Robin asked.

"Since when was it any of your concern?"

'Great, definitely pissed at me. How did I even manage to offend her?'

She walked over to her book still lying on the couch and picked it up. "I'll see you all later, right now Star and I are going to be busy."

"With what?" BB asked, very curious.

"Er, girl stuff," she put it simply as she left the room.

The guys all looked from one to the other, very confused and very curious. Since when did Raven do _girl stuff_?

...

Author's Note: HUMONGOUSAURUS Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! eld mcm, guestperson, Kitty 723, Rocketeer 101, Guest, crazedduke, & Dramaticswimmergirl**.** I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. **If you have read, but have not reviewed, don't be afraid to!** We still need to decide whether Starfire or Raven gets to be next! After them, we'll take a break with Silkie, then dive right into Titans East. (it's looking like Aqualad may be first so far, but I have a feeling it might change depending on what the majority says.)

So far, I've had requests for Jinx(2), Jericho(2), Control Freak(1), Kitten(1), and the Herald(1). I promise I'll get to them as soon as we are through with Titans East. But we're going to have to exhaust all the Honorary Titans first (which may mean Jinx will have to be in a special place between all the villains and the Titans).

To answer eld mcm's question: I think it's fairly obvious that Robin had trained with Batman. Can't be a _Dynamic Duo_ of one, can he? ;) Plus, there's some evidence in the series itself. Watch ep, "Go!" in the 5th season. The crook Rob is taking down is all, "Hey, you aren't from here! Aren't you supposed to be with-?" Sure, they never get to mention the Dark Knight on screen, but everyone knows who he meant. :)

Thank you, Reviewers, for all for your suggestions, I hope you'll all be around for more of these songs! Next Deadline: April Fools... or is it? ;D


	4. Silkie

While Puffy had been visiting, they couldn't help but fall in love with the Titans' mascot-slash-pet, Silkie. He was adorable, as far as silkworms go, and not as much of a bother as one would expect. They made a special track just for the little fella, they were feeling pretty bad about him not getting to share the spotlight with his owners. Why not let him have a song too? No one really expected it to become a big deal or anything...

...

Your votes mean nothing. The silkworm shall have his moment!:

When there's trouble you know who can't fight?

Silkie!

He's just a silkworm brought to the light.

That's Silkie!

He lounges and lies all day.

Star will spend her time to play-

with the worm that doesn't swim in the bay.

He's a silkworm, Yeah!

Zorka berries are his favorite type of treat.

Cause he's a mutant!

He will always love a bite to eat

That's Silkie!

Way cooler than getting a cat

They'll always know Silkie's got their back

Is he always ready for when villains attack?

Yeah, Silkie, Go!

1, 2, 3, 4, Go Silkie!

...

APRIL FOOL'S! Your votes mean nothing to me! Mwahahahahahaha! XD Okay, so they do mean something to me. I'm totally joking here. Since I love this holiday (& the Titans' prankster has already had his moment in this fic) you are going to get not one, but two, count 'em, two new chapters! Now, there was pretty even support for both the girls (unfortunately. I didn't know there were so many people who preferred Star over Raven. Seriously? That kinda disappoints me, I love Raven so much & Star just gets, well, ditzy. But hey, I love her all the same, I just love Raven more XD) Ah well, read further for the reviewer's choice.


	5. Terra

Terra, a Teen Titan, a True Friend. These words had burned into Ami and Yumi's heads when Beast Boy took them to see his ... er, girlfriend's statue? No, it still felt too soon. All that had passed between the two, and then the betrayal and sacrifices that had been made. But Beast Boy had asked Puffy to make a little song for Terra too, despite all she had put them through. She _had_ been a Teen Titan once, right? It was only fair. Besides, no one really needed to know, BB had pointed out.

...

Wait wait wait, you mean we still don't get who we voted for? WHAT HAPPENED HERE?:

When there's trouble you know who'll save the day!

That's Terra!

She was once a hero led astray.

Poor Terra.

She's traveled both near and far.

Her powers can really set the bar.

She once totally trashed the T-car!

Yeah, Terra, Go!

She was once a get part of the team.

A Teen Titan!

But then Slade made her awfully mean.

Yeah, Terra.

She knows the best places to eat pie

It's such a shame she had to (almost) die.

She never let a dull moment pass her by.

Cause she's Terra, Yeah!

1, 2, 3, 4, You Rocked!

...

Oops did I say two chapters for this momentous holiday? I meant three. :) See, I totally forgot about Terra for awhile (I'm neither a hater, nor a lover for the character. More of a tolerator. I liked her initially, but when she had to turn around & betray the Titans, then save them, then come back to life and basically kill the show, well... There's not much that can be said about that. She could've been a cool character, but one thing I think we can all agree on: this Terra is better than the comic version.)  
Anyways, extra April Fool's fun. You all get an extra extra chapter & song, & I get to further confuse all of you! A winwin for all! Yay! XD


	6. Raven

At first, Raven had done her best to simply ignore Puffy. They were pretty busy following all the other Titans around, so avoiding the J-pop duo was fairly easy... in the beginning, anyways. As soon as they had basic lyrics and descriptions down for everyone, they immediately set to work stalking Raven around the Tower. When I say they followed her everywhere, I mean everywhere. Ami almost got tossed out a sixth story window and Yumi had nearly been blasted through a wall! But eventually, Raven let them in on just a few small things, not enough to reveal anything big, just enough that they were able to finally leave her alone.

...

Keep in mind, the vote was really close... Plus, well... eh, whatever. No more excuses. Here it is:

When there's trouble who's there to defend?

Raven!

Who will come fighting till the end?

Raven!

Her emotions make things go boom

No one's ever allowed in her room

Who knew witchcraft doesn't need a broom?

Because magic! Yeah!

She's the mysterious member of the team

Cause she's Raven!

She meditates so she won't turn very mean

That's Raven!

She's got very violet eyes.

The hair's real, she doesn't do dyes.

She's always ready to fight the bad guys.

Yeah Raven, Go!

Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Yeah!

...

Raven rubbed her temple for the third time as Starfire played Silkie's theme over and over again. They had accidentally stumbled upon Terra's theme and had given it a listen, as well. Raven was able to figure out that because Beast Boy and Star were the only ones who really took care of Silkie, they got his theme song on their cd's, Puffy must've accidentally given Star Terra's song as well, not knowing or, more likely, forgetting that BB was the one who asked for it.

The empath watched the Tamaranean pirouette for the millionth time in her nauseatingly pink room.

"Star, if you're not-"

"Oh Raven! I have a most wonderful idea!" Star stopped her twirling and flew over to where Raven was sitting on her bed.

"What."

"Would you please be so kind as to allow me to listen to the melody which the Ami and Yumi had created for you?"

"No."

"Oh, but beautiful pleases with the many toppings for the ice cream covering them?"

"... No."

"Oh but-"

"Star, you don't want to listen to it."

"Oh but I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes! Please Raven? I will promise, uh, I shall promise to.. Hmm... What would you like dear friend? To allow me to listen to your wondrous song?"

"..." Raven gave Star a serious look, honestly considering letting her listen. On one hand, what could it hurt? She sighed as she gave, "Fine, here" and handed over the dreadful cd. It felt like she was signing her own death warrant.

...

Meanwhile, the boys had been busy sneaking around the Tower, trying to follow the girls. They checked Raven's room first, knowing that Raven usually liked her privacy and only allowed Star in there from time to time.

After pushing BB into turning into a fly and checking it out, he came back saying the room was "deserted and creepy as ever". They decided to try Star's room.

Turns out, second time's the charm. They had all leaned up against Star's door, ears pressed against the cool steel as they heard the girls talking.

"...your wondrous song?" "... Fine, here." There was a squeal and many "Oh thank you dear friend!"s.

The boys looked at one another. "Starfire." They immediately turned their attention back to the door, listening very intently as a familiar tune seeped past the 'soundproof' steel door.

...

As soon as Raven was sure the song was over, she took the ear plugs out. They were always handy whenever Beast Boy's babbling was too much, or when Cyborg was losing very badly on an online game. Apparently she could add listening to annoying songs to her list of uses for ear plugs.

"Happy now?" She asked Star as the song finally finished.

"Oh, most definitely! It was quite lovely friend!"

"Whatever. So are we finally going to talk or- Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Starfire asked, turning off the cd player.

"Shh." Raven cocked her head to one side and closed her eyes. She slowly walked to the door and put a finger to her lips, telling Star to stay quiet.

...

"Dude, quit stepping on my foot!" Beast Boy complained.

"It's not me, man!" Cyborg whispered harshly.

"Both of you shut up before-!"

The door slid open and the boys fell forward on top of each other. Right into the very pink room. Starfire looked concerned. Raven looked pissed.

"Uh... We can explain?" Robin tried to grin as he was crushed underneath Cyborg. They were in for it, big time.

...

Author's Note: Okay, big round of applause to: Stella Bella 123, guestperson, Dramaticswimmergirl, Kitty 723, and Guest. It was really close between you guys, but Raven won out. (thank you 'Guest'! Whoever you may be! XD I love you for forever and a day!)  
So since there's only so many Titans, I think we all know who's left. If you don't, what are you doing here in the Teen Titans fanfic section? Get out! XD

So, who will be first for Titans East? Aqualad, Speedy, BumbleBee, or my favorite spanish speaking hermanos, Más y Menos? Decisions decisions. And all up to my faithful reviewers! XD Hope you guys make some good picks. It'll be fun seeing which of Titans East will be the first to go, plus, you guys get about twice as long to vote! (each reviewer's vote will be counted as one per chapter. So in essence, you get to vote twice: this chap and next.) So let's show some love for Titans East! *crickets chirp* ... Or maybe not...

Happy late-Easter! & Happy April Fool's! See ya'll next month! :D


	7. Starfire

Puffy had not had a response from any of the Titans like the one they got from Starfire. Nearly every moment they spent at Titans Tower, Star seemed to be shadowing them endlessly. Of course, she was tons of fun to be around. One couldn't help but be in Star's presence & smile (except maybe Raven, but that was Raven). She told them many stories about Tamaran that the Titans themselves had heard numerous times. She gushed about her time spent on Earth and all the battles they had won. She also let it slip that she had found Robin increasingly attractive over the year. Overall, though, she was a pretty awesome person to hang around, even if she was one very strange alien.

...

Finally drawing to a close! Here's our last (core group) Teen Titan!:

When there's trouble who will you hail?

Starfire!

Who helps put the villains in jail?

Starfire!

Crash landed from outer space.

On earth, she's found her place.

As a hero she's become quite an ace.

Yeah, Starfire, Go!

She still has trouble when she speaks.

That's Star!

But she's far from being meek.

Yeah, Starfire!

She loves to laugh & loves to fly

She's got a thing for one special guy

Don't ask cause she's not telling why

Yeah Starfire, go!

1, 2, 3, 4, Go Star!

...

"Uh... We can explain?" Robin tried to grin as he was nearly crushed underneath Cyborg.

Raven's eyes glowed brightly for a second as her powers engulfed the trio & held them in mid-air.

"And I'm sure it's a lovely explanation," She started, "Not that it'll matter..."

Judging from her tone of voice, Starfire figured that the boys had maybe a minute more of existence and acted on it.

"Um, pardon me, friend Raven, but perhaps-" Raven turned her glare to Star, making her pause. "Um, perhaps we might, uh, perhaps-"

"Starfire, if you don't just spit it out-"

"Spit what out? I have nothing in my mouth that would be expelled from it. Have I?" Starfire opened her mouth, making an 'aaaahhhhh' sound. "'o 'ou 'ee anyting, fwiend?" She asked.

Beast Boy started to laugh nervously. "Er, nope, nothing Star. You're all good."

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it up. Her powers dissipated and the boys were dropped onto the floor. "I suggest you leave before I remind myself why I'm mad at you guys."

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Robin promised as he grabbed Cyborg and Beast Boy by their arms and rushed out of the room.

"Dude, what's up? It's not like Raven would actually-"

Robin glared at Beast Boy. "Trust me, there's a point where she'll be pushed way too far, and every little moment leading up to it... she'll remember it all. Let's not push our luck, got it BB?"

Cyborg watched the exchange with a skeptical look on his face. "Robin, man, you really need to learn to relax. The girls are our friends, we probably shouldn't've been snooping around in the first place. I say we-"

"Go back, when I just told Raven that we wouldn't be bugging them?"

"I was gonna say forget about it and order pizza, maybe play a video game or two... But if you insist." Cyborg started walking in the direction of Star's room, a grin plastered on his face, not that Robin could see it.

Robin paled a bit, thinking of what could come from Cyborg heading back to Star's room with Raven still plenty ticked off at them. "No, no, video games are fine!"

"Boo-yah," Cy whispered as he turned around. "Then what are we waiting for, man? I gotta leave in a few days and I'm not going without making a high score that I know can't be beat!"

"You're so on, tin man!" Robin yelled.

"Whatever, bird boy!" Cyborg called back as the trio raced to Ops.

...

Starfire sighed as she watched the boys take off down the hall. 'That was certainly a call of closeness,' she thought to herself as she turned back to face her friend.

"Those boys better count their blessings," Raven grumbled as she thought aloud, "Ugh, I can't wait for Cyborg to leave. One less guy around here to pull something stupid. Maybe Beast Boy will finally lighten up with the jokes and pranks without someone here to instigate him."

"But it will not be for long, yes? Cyborg will return?"

Raven turned back to her worried teammate. She paused before answering, "Of course, Star, he has to come back eventually. We wouldn't have a team without him, without anyone, really."

"It is just..." Starfire sighed as she took a seat on her bed. "Ever since, that fight with Warp... I do not enjoy the thought of losing my friends, even if only for such a short time."

"Well, it's no use dwelling on it. Cyborg just needs to help Titans East set up their base and he'll be back before we even miss him."

Starfire perked up a bit. "You mean-"

"Not literally!" Raven said, realizing her mistake in using a maxim.

...

Well, that's all the core Titans (plus Silkie & Terra.) Next, Titans East. So far we've got Aqualad (0), BumbleBee (3), Speedy (0), & Más y Menos (3). Turn the tide for Green Arrow's or Aquaman's sidekick, or help break the tie. Idk how you reviewers work, you guys just tell me who you want & I write... Unless I'm not really the one writing these...

Must say before it kills me: I hated writing that "special guy" line & all that RobStar allusion. I hate RobStar. There, I said it, yet again. However, I won't deny that Star's always felt something, but that doesn't mean that a relationship like theirs would last. I see it sort of like high school romance. Give it about 6 months & it'll blow over. Just needed to get that off my chest. You may all go back & continue as if this was never written down. (or flame me for it, idk, whatever floats your cannoli)

Overall, I hope this had a nice mix of both the bit of character & comedy we used to see in the original TT. TTG just brings comedy (which isn't really bad, we're just gonna miss the darker stuff too, y'know?). Hope the lyrics were as, er, whimsical as ever. As long as everyone is liking the songs & I'm keeping the Titans in character, well, that's a win in my book :D

Big round of applause to the reviewers: toastedCroissants, IrrationalFear, guest person, eld mcm, Stella Bella 123, & Dramaticswimmergirl. Hope this chap didn't disappoint.

So, it's been two weeks since TT Go! premiered, ... ... What did everyone think? Like, hate, love, meh? Personally, I had medium expectations for the show and they were both met & partially exceeded! :D Sure, it's undoing a bit of canon from the first series, but... the comedy isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. At least I've found it somewhat enjoyable. Plus, the cameos! XD I love hunting for easter eggs in each episode! You'll see the strangest things in the background.  
Otherwise, it's just been magic hearing those voices again, & as long as the voice actors are having fun with the show & are enjoying it, then by all means, I'll take each episode into consideration.

Be sure to leave a review telling me which Titans East member you want to see & what you thought of TTG (if you saw some of it, of course). Want to *really* talk about TTG, shoot me a PM. The lengthier the review/PM, the better. :) Go on, give me something to do to kill a few minutes! Ya know ya want to rant about it... XD


	8. Más y Menos

After tinkering with the T-Car a bit with his teammates helping, Cyborg had introduced the newly-founded Titans East to his Puffy AmiYumi CD. While Más y Menos, had been entranced by the incomprehensible Japanese, Speedy and Aqualad were able to bond over their distaste for most of the lyrics. BumbleBee thought it was well-meaning, and appreciated the songs for what they were, even though she herself didn't know how to feel about them.  
Lo and behold, once Titans East had become more of an official team, and not too long after, Puffy and fans everywhere insisted on songs for Titans East.  
By this point, East had felt a little shortchanged by how little attention they had received in comparison to 'the original team'. And maybe the songs were a good way to go about getting more of the much needed recognition.  
All that said, no song, before or since, had such an impact on the fan community as Más y Menos'.

...

Here's it is! Hot off Google Translate! (totally joking, I only need that site for french translations now XD):

Cuando hay problemas sabes a quien llamar..

¡Más y Menos!

High-flying, spanish twins can be bizarre..

¡Sí, mucho!

Cuando hay mal en el ataque.

You know who'll save the day

Pero, it doesn't leave much time to play

¡Titanes Jóvenes, vamos!

Les gusta comer con su equipo

¡Es divertido!

They can run circles around a hippo.

¡Son rápidos!

They're as quick as a Flash

They're on the look-out for villains to bash

A veces, their actions can be a bit rash

¡Más y Menos, vamos!

¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, Más y Menos, sí podemos!

...

The team stood there in utter shock. Unsure of how to react to what they had just heard from the speakers.

Menos had a huge grin plastered on his face, while Mas seemed a bit unsure of their teammates' silence.

Suddenly, Aqualad and Speedy glanced at each other, then the twins, then back. And burst into fits of laughter.

"Du- du- dude, what was _that_?" Aqualad gulped between laughs.

"It's greek to me!" Speedy said, high-fiving the Atlantean.

BumbleBee gave them each a glare. Before turning to the turbo twins.

"It's great guys," she paused, "even if we don't understand most of it..."

"¡Pero, señorita BumbleBee!" Más began. "¡Puffy escribieron una canción para ti también!" Menos finished.

"Uh, no, that's cool, I don't think-"

"Hay canciones para los perezosos además..." Menos added, making Más laugh.

BumbleBee smiled a bit. Having taken less than a year of french, she recognized some of the latin-derived phrases that the twins used. In this case, when they repeatedly referred to Aqualad and Speedy as 'the lazies'.

"They said something about us again, didn't they?" Aqualad accused.

"Oh them? Never, they never say anything bad about you guys. You two need to trust your teammates more," BumbleBee mock-reprimanded with a smile on her face. "So, who want to hear their song first?"

Aqualad and Speedy looked like they were about to faint.

...

Author's Note: If you don't speak/read a lick of spanish, translations are as follow ~except for the dialogue. They didn't tell us in the show & I'm not going to do anymore hand holding beyond the song lyrics.(yes, there will be a lack of creativity. But I kinda don't care. I've taken 3 yrs of spainsh now & I'll be taking another next year. It's for that college credit, though... neh..):  
When there's trouble you know who to call  
Yes, much! ~doesn't translate as well as I thought it would...  
When there's evil on the attack  
Pero, = But, ~throw away transition word, my fam uses it all the time XD  
Teen Titans, Let's Go!  
They like to eat with their team.  
It's fun!  
They're fast!  
A veces = Sometimes ~another transition word  
One, two, three, four, yes we can!

It seemed an injustice to not have spanish as a big component of their song. But, then again, we don't want to not understand all of it, do we? Plus, the context clues might make it helpful to non-spanish speakers/readers. This also seemed appropriate in light of the recent TTG episode 'La Larva de Amor' (The Larva of Love XD) The only part of that ep that didn't make sense when translated, was the waiter's line ("Corta silla de la señorita" - Short chair of the Miss/lady? **which is mistranslated, adjectives are_ after_ the noun in spanish! Anyone who takes the language & who knows about grammar knows that it's supposed to be 'silla corta'!** but that's basically what he said...) Otherwise, as a hispanic that's taken spanish & been somewhat influenced by my 'native culture' -only slightly- I felt great pride in knowing that they'd translated almost everything correctly & in a way that made it's parody-novella feel, well, realistic enough for me. :) It's probably one of my favorite episodes.

(ALSO! I know this won't mean much to people, but it kinda means something to me, since I see it a lot. MyM aren't from Guatemala, per se. They said, "Fuimos a Guatemala" which means, 'we went to Guatemala'. They were trying to show Cy how fast they are. That doesn't automatically make them Guatemalans. Personally, I like the idea of them being from Costa Rica, or even Honduras. Guatemala is fine, but we can't assume that they're from that place when all they say is that they went there. You wouldn't assume that Kid Flash is from China if he suddenly appeared, speaking an asian language for whatever reason, saying he just came back from China. Kinda a poor comparison, since there are differences between asian lang. but that's not my point. Never assume stuff, people. Okay, end of rant.)

Yes, I realize I am reusing rhymes right now- however- MyM are a special case- you try finding words that'll rhyme in two different languages! (please, don't accept that challenge, I'm totally joking here.) Though, if you, dear reader, don't know how words are pronounced in spanish, then I suppose my effort may have been wasted, but at least I know the words are suppose to rhyme...

A HUGE round of applause to the reviewers: guestperson, toastedCroissants, eld mcm, jeenathespectrobeprincess, Hello Bob, and Dramaticswimmergirl.  
You guys make writing this fic worth it ;) Also, to answer a question: as soon as Titans East is done, we'll move onto the Honorary Titans (& I mean every last one of them. Idk how I'll make it work yet..) Then the villains (those may take longer to get through though & by the time we're done, many will have lost interest XD)

Last item: Sorry for the kinda lateness of this- school literally just finished up for me yesterday and I'm sure everyone knows what a pain finals can be ;)

Tell me who's next, guys! BumbleBee, Aqualad, or Speedy? Decisions, decisions...


	9. Speedy

At first, Speedy thought it was a total drag having Ami and Yumi following him around the tower. Much like Robin, he'd been taught to keep the secret identity, well... secret. Sure, he was a tad more cavalier with the whole superhero thing, but that was always a front. He didn't want to be 'that Robin clone over there' after all. He had to have something to set him apart. It was bad enough all the flak he got for having his name be _Speedy_ & confused with Kid all the time...  
When it came down to it, though, Speedy did all he could to get Puffy off his back so he could get to more important things in his life (not that he'd ever say what those things were... specifically...).

...

Pff, I totally didn't do this cause I want Arrow to get another season (please buy lots of Green Arrow merch, kids) and want to see Roy finally become his sidekick, pff, what're you tryin' to say? OH LOOK, more words and here's the next song!:

When there's trouble you know who'll be there

Speedy!

Always obsessing over his hair

That's Speedy!

He's actually not all that quick

He'll find ways to blurt a quip

He doesn't like using all the same tricks

He's Speedy! Yeah!

He's known to be a bit of a flirt

Ol' Speedy!

But in a fight, he'll really bring the hurt

Arrow-Guy!

Has quite an Arsenal for a teen

Known for eating all his greens

In public, he really likes to be seen

That's Speedy! Go!

1, 2, 3, 4, Go Speedy!

...

"Wow, even Puffy managed to capture your ego perfectly," Aqualad joked as the song wrapped up it's final chord. The team had already heard his and Bee's. And Speedy had been hoping to put off his own for as long as possible.

"¡Soy muy fabuloso!" Menos said in that same singsongy voice. His and Más' 'Speedy' voice. This caused his brother to go into a fit of giggles as he tried to finish their usual Speedy impression.

"Yeah, well, at least mine didn't come from me spillin' out my guts and love life for everyone!" Speedy shot back, knowing it to be a weak argument, but also trying to get a rise out of him.

BumbleBee was really tempted to call it quits for the night, but at the same time... a fight between the boys was rarely something she missed out on, mostly because as leader, she often had to eventually break them up... eventually...

"What was I supposed to do! It was bad enough when Raven and Star were sending those goo-goo eyes after me! I don't need all the fangirls too!"

"Oh yeah, poor fish boy isn't ready for love so soon after he and Aquachick had 'hit it off' and then ended up getting dumped flat!"

"Her name was Tula, and it was a really mutual break-up! Leave it alone already!"

"No hay problema, Agua-chico," Menos comforted, with Más continuing, "Todos tenemos los dificultades de las chicas a veces."

"Yeah, what M 'n' Ms said," BumbleBee added off-hand.

Aqualad tried shaking the twins off him as he stood up from sitting on the couch. He made his way across the room until he was in Speedy's face, purposely getting on the sidekick's nerves. "Like you've never had any girl troubles, Alice?"

This is where Aquadork struck a deep chord that, in the end, made Speedy's vengefulness perfectly justified.

Not long ago, maybe a few weeks after Brother Blood had been defeated and the Titans had left for Jump City, a string of robberies and unexplained political disappearances had occurred.

Speedy took it upon himself to investigate the connection, leading him into trouble with the deadly assassin, Cheshire, who insisted on toying with him much like her name-sake might with a mouse.

Of course, this toying sometimes went beyond the usual villain-hero banter and would escalate to outright flirting. Mostly leaving both hero and villain unsure of who had won the verbal battle of wits as well as the psychological war they had unwittingly initiated. Though, the physical ending was rather obvious, seeing as how Cheshire was usually able to get away, not always with her prey, but she still managed to disappear.

So as Speedy was busy trying to pound his teammate's face into the East Tower's carpet, BumbleBee had her hands full both restraining her subordinate and getting the twins to get Aqualad to leave. Immediately.

...

Happy July & early 4th thereof! Be sure to watch "Revolution" on repeat & enjoy your 'murican freedom (for you 'muricans out there)! Seriously. Go watch "Revolution" before watching the fireworks. I did last year, it was totally awesome & hilarious! XD Gotta love ol' Mad Moddie!  
Thank you to reviewers, new & old: cartoongeek13, Dramaticswimmergirl, Stella Bella 123, Kitty 723, jeenathespectrobesprincess, & BirdSpell. Speedy kinda won by a small landslide, but I hope the next choice between all of you (& those reading but not reviewing...yet.) will be a bit more unanimous (then again... it was really close the last time we had only two left...).

Welp, this actually came to me while watching Friendship is Witchcraft several nights in a row & trying to fall asleep after (stupid ADD brain just kept me up, & don't get me started on the voices!). That very first bit came from me remembering Roy's amazing hair in TTG (so adorable) & the rest just kinda followed through... I think it's one of my better works, but :shrug: might be just me. Tell me what you guys thought! :D

Seriously, you know you want to review this! Remember to vote for this year's homecoming King or Queen! The salty Aqualad, or the buzzing BumbleBee! (wow, that came out even more chess-ball than it did in my head. And there are way too many nachos in there!) :sigh: Reviews/votes, please. Cast your ballot & be sure to lend me some advice on your way out! :)


	10. BumbleBee

As leader and the only female within the East Titans' team, BumbleBee tried not to allow herself too many luxuries. The effort was usually wasted with all the testosterone floating around the Tower, and by the mere fact that if her leadership position were to be threatened the team could start falling apart at the seams.  
So when Ami and Yumi inevitably landed themselves at the East Tower for their quick visit, BumbleBee stayed as curt and focused as to be expected from a competent leader. This didn't completely show when it came around time for the J-Pop stars to start writing their new lyrics.

...

Well.. here it is... after so many a sleepless night. Here's Bee-Bee's amazing song!:

When there's trouble you know who's got gall?

BumbleBee!

Always ready to give it her all

Yeah Bee-Bee!

Always up for a game

Sometimes puts her teammates to shame

When evil strikes she knows who's to blame

Yeah BumbleBee, Go!

In Steel they've always got a case

For their Titans!

But a good leader's ready for the chase

That's Bee-Bee!

Her stingers pack quite a punch

She knows what'll make a good lunch

Not a bug that's easily crunched

BumbleBee, Go!

1, 2, 3, 4, Go Bee-Bee!

...

"What's gotten into you two lately?" she demanded as Speedy sat back on the couch, acting as if the brawl that was about to happen never did.

He shrugged, avoiding the question and royally ticking his leader off.

BumbleBee sighed at his arrogance, pinching the bridge of her nose as she calmed herself. "Fine, don't tell me.-" His mask twitches in interest, but he makes no sound or move to stop her. "- But sooner or later, you two are going to end up either killing each other, or working your little issues out. And one way or another, I'm probably going to end up filing a report on it, because someone's going to have to pay for property damage for something."

His lips twitch into a smile. The girl really knew her teammates too well.

"Y'know," he starts off, "I'm not _completely_ sure why me and Aqua_dork_ fight so much... But I don't think either of us cares. It's a _guy thing_, Bee, let it go."

"Oh, don't you start with me!" BumbleBee raised her voice as her temper flared up. "You think after living in this Tower with nothing but you _bozos_ means I can't understand your '_guy things_'? Because Star and Raven have a girls night with me every once in awhile means that I go soft on you? That just because it's you, the twins and Aqualad, that means I'm outnumbered and should take a back seat and let you _brilliant men_ handle all your manly problems?"

Speedy felt the mask on his face widen in surprise again. He knew he pushed the wrong button this time, and that there was no way out of this lecture.

"Well I've got news for you, _boy_! There's a reason I'm the leader, and that's because you _guys_ can't seem to help yourselves!"

Holding his hands up in a sign of defeat, he tried to placate her. "Alright! Okay! Sheesh! What do you want from me?!"

Anger never leaving her face as she got close to his, she answered him, "I want to know why you seem to have a bone to pick with Aqualad."

"Erm..." he struggled to come up with a good answer as he adjusted his collar. "You see..."

...

Author Notes: Guuuuuuuys, I can only thank jeenathespectrobeprincess. And her alone. The only one who voted for our Homecoming Queen. Shame on the rest of you! XD But seriously. Aquadude gets no love? I know y'all were throwing around the Titans East & were fairly conflicted but ugh! Only one vote? You guys do know you have the whole month, right? Imagine how crazy this is going to get when we move onto Honorary Titans?

Speaking of which... Now you get to vote for an Honorary Titan! The one with the most support wins! (don't worry, Aqualad comes first... then world domination..)

(And for those of you who don't know who qualifies, here's a list in alphabetical order: Argent, Bushido, Gnarrk, Herald, Hot Spot, Jericho, Jinx, Kid Flash, Killowat, Kole, Pantha, Red Star, The Toddler Trio (y'know, Melvin, Timmy & Teether?... yes, it's just easier to group them all together...), Thunder & Lightning (Hey, they're bros & fraternal twins! Kinda like Más y Menos!) Tramm (yes, he's a Titan. I will not be told otherwise.), Wildebeest, aaaaaannnndddd Wondergirl! (or "that-superheroine-with-the-hair-&-earrings-that-l ooks-very-familiar") Yep, that's all of 'em! :D)

Also of note: this is my first fic to reach over 1000 views! :D Thanks for all the interest, everyone! (we're approaching 2000 pretty fast, you guuuuys, y'all are so awesome!)

idk why... but this whole part came out really feminist to me :/ What about you guys? What do y'all think? I also feel like I'm throwing in hints of Spaqua ... idk maybe I'm looking into my own work a bit too much... (& wow, all of this was ridiculously short compared to some of the other chaps... Like, over half of it is this long drawn out author's note that I refuse to cut short for whatever reason... You guuuuuuys, this is what happens when y'all forget about me :/ I don't work as hard on my fics! show meh some love? Pwetty pwetty pwease?)

So, what are you still doing here?_** VOTE!**_ (but keep in mind... Aqualad's song will be here come September...)


End file.
